Cendrillon
by Tsukiko Yahisa
Summary: Miku is sent to a mission. To kill the kingdom's prince. However, she may have to face obstacles in her path that she has never experienced before.


This was it. Today was the night and in particular, Miku wasn t too happy about it. Forced a knife in her hand, she knew what she was to do. At the thought, she lightly trembled. The carriage rocked quietly and carefully as she sat upon it and as she remained silent, she fiddled with the dagger in her hands, wondering what she was to do. She hadn t wanted to do something like this. However, it was something that she was supposed to do. She had to listen to these people and she was still quite unsure of how to react. Brushing her teal hair over her shoulder, she closed her eyes as the carriage came to a stop upon a castle. She could remember the orders she was given. She was to attend the ball with many others that were there. The same as her. All because of her looks, they saw it as an opportunity for her to seduce the prince. And likely cause chaos in the castle by killing him. Slipping the dagger into her clothes, she stepped out of the carriage. It was a calm still night. A beautiful one.

The thought of ruining this quiet atmosphere nerved her. Biting her lip ever so lightly, she found herself escorted up the steps of the castle. Glass heels stepping ever so lightly up the stairs, her pink dress fluttered quietly behind her. Something about this mission seemed nerve wracking. It was bothering her greatly but the look on her face was replaced by a fake smile. Her introduction was of no importance as no one dared to turn their eyes to her. Stepping lightly, she went down the stairs in a hurry and out on the dance floor, Miku wondered how they proposed her to even start interacting with the prince. Catching sight of her target, she knew him briefly from his brief description that was given to her. Blue hair, tall, a pretty boy in short. As blue eyes fell on him, something stirred in her heart. Unrest, uneasiness. Within seconds, their eyes caught one another.

With a light gasp, she was slightly taken back but the smile that he gave her, she smiled back happily. With an outreached hand, she could feel her heart go out to her and taking his hand, she smiled even wider. What was wrong with her? This was her target but how was she feeling so happy to be with him? She shook her head to get rid of the thought and pulled into a stance, she found the two soon gracefully dancing about the dance floor. Happily she accepted this and she in fact was much happier doing this than any other mission that she was supposed to have done. Biting her lip, she wondered if she was allowed to even be happy like this. Glancing at a clock on the wall, she could see the time. Midnight was when this was supposed to be carried out and thinking about it, she felt more so that she couldn t do it.

However, catching sight of the hooded figure, the leader of the whole operation, she nearly froze. She had not expected him to have come, especially since there had not been a way for him to get in. As she stood there, she remembered what he had said. This was the good for everyone. It would cause sadness and despair but out of it something new and good would come out. Biting her lip at the thought, she could feel it. A hand from the dark holding onto the hilt of the blade, whispering into her ear. Do not stray from your path. Do what you are told and you may just as well be set free. He said to her before pulling away. The prince was feeling unrest in the lady that he was dancing with. Turning his blue eyes, he looked up at the clock, seeing the clock slowly turning its hands to midnight. This was a specific time and it reminded him of stories that came from his mother about midnight. Looking at Miku, he wondered if this would be the princess that would escape him.

The teal girl stared at him and as she kept her eyes on the clock, she watched as it slowly was heading into midnight. As she stepped back, she kept her hand on the hilt of the dagger, looking at him. She had only known him for so little, and yet, she had fallen for him. Feeling herself tremble at the thought, she could feel his hand brush against her face, taking what seemed to be a tear. She was surprised. For the first time in years, she had cried and yet, she couldn t understand why. As the clock struck twelve however, she felt something in her burst forth. Pulling the dagger out of her clothes, she thrust it at him. The natural reaction she had when a mission was implanted with her was to carry it out. Shocked, she held tightly onto the dagger and feeling tears running down her face, she wondered. What had she done. The prince stared at her dumbfounded, quite surprised in fact. The blue hair fell over his face quite well and as he caught a brief glance of a figure cloaked, he could safely assume why this had happened. Closing his eyes, he took in a breath and was still.

It seemed to hit her quite harshly. The prince had died because of her. She was crying because she had loved him and as she stood there, gripping the dagger tightly, she could feel tears running down her face. Regret and guilt were filling her body as she stood there, wondering what to do. Though, it seemed like an angel had been with them today. The prince opened his eyes, looking at her and gave her a smile. She stared at him with a shocked expression as he pulled his hand away from his side, revealing merely a rip and a scrape against his skin. She happily smiled at him and as she cast aside the dagger, she looked up at him with a slight blushed face. She fiddled with her hands and she smiled. I have something to tell you. She told him and the prince merely smiled, taking her hand, knowing what she was thinking and as he led her outside, he lightly laughed.

Heading outside, she smiled at him and heading down the stairs into the garden, she couldn t even quite feel the slipper slip off of her foot but she had left one behind, almost as a reminder, a story that was left behind it as well. The tale of great value of decisions and betrayal. Cendrillon.  



End file.
